


I Dream of Mavi

by Ren_writes_badly



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Tour Bus, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_writes_badly/pseuds/Ren_writes_badly
Summary: Mitch has a wet dream while on the tour bus. The group pawn him off to Avi. Avi must wake the sleeping boy.





	I Dream of Mavi

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'm literally in love with mavi. I wish there was more of it, so I wrote some. It's short, but it's something, right? Please comment. It would make my day! I've read every single mavi fic on every platform, so... here's this :)

A slight creaking woke me from my slumber. I turned in my cramped bunk and moved my curtain, so I could see where the sounds were coming from. I say Scott pulling his long limbs out of his bunk and sighing.  
“No, I am not dealing with this right now. Is way too early for this shit. I'm going to get something to drink and when I get back he better have woken up, or finished at least,” Scott whispered enthusiastically to Kirstie.  
“Eww, that is a gross thought. I'm coming with you. Kev, you take care of this.” Kirstie turned to Kevin.  
“Why am I the one stuck with him? What am I supposed to do?” Kevin must have noticed my face peeking out from my bunk because he pointed at me and they all ran out giggling.  
I figured the person they were talking about must be Mitch because he was the only one still in a bunk. So, out of curiosity, I creeped out of my bunk to check on him. I pushed the curtain a little and I could see the back of his head. As I moved the curtain farther I could really see what the others meant.  
He was slowly grinding his hips into the stiff bus mattress. I was just going to wake him, but then he made a noise, sort of a mix between a whine and actual words. It was high-pitched and quiet, but I heard it. I jolted backward, away from the bunk. My brain hadn't really caught up yet. I heard him again, “Please, Avi,” he whispered.  
I rushed forward again and gently tapped him on the arm. I was trying to make the situation just end before it got any more awkward. “Harder…” he grunted. I shook him a little. He turned to face me and I saw his blushed face. He slowly opened his eyes and met my own.  
He looked rather confused. He must have then realized what had happened, or that he was most definitely still hard, and I could most definitely see that. He pulled the blanket over himself. “ Uhhh, hi?” He whispered.  
“Yeah sorry, umm, you were, and they wouldn't wake you, umm, so, I did. Good morning?” I managed to mumble.  
“Help me out?” He asked while reaching his hand out to me. I nodded and helped him hop out of his bunk. “Why do you look so flustered?” He whispered in my ear.  
“I heard you. You were dreaming about me. I'm just shocked and a little flattered.” I tried to joke.  
“Are they listening?” He asked.  
“I don't think so.”  
“Ok, good.” He pulled me into the lounge on the opposite end from the kitchen and pushed me onto the couch. “Is this ok?” He whispered into my ear. I just nodded. He tilted his head and moved his face close to mine.  
Then, he leaned in and met my lips with his. I may have had a crush on Mitch the entirety of knowing him. I shoved it down. I told myself it was for the band’s sake, but I also really didn't wanna come out of the closet.  
He kissed me and I felt what I had never felt before. This was the kiss that you read about in romance novels, and you can't believe that someone could feel that during something as simple as kissing. This wasn't just kissing. I felt connected to him.  
He pulled away and I whined involuntary. He giggled. “I was gonna say that we can stop now, but it sound like you don't want to.” He settled onto my lap before he continued. “ What's going on in that head of yours, Avriel?”  
“Too much.” He just stared, like he expected more, so I kept going. “I'm just scared, but I really do want this.”  
“Ok let's go.” He pulled me up off the couch. “Breakfast, then we get our hotel rooms. Where we can do a lot more talking.” He winked and walked out. I stood there for a second, but followed soon after. Everyone looked at us weird when we arrived in the kitchen.  
“What took you so long?” Kirstie asked laughing.  
“I just tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, so here we are.” I responded.  
“Sure you did.” Scott snorted. I blushed. Mitch giggled.  
Everyone started laughing and I joined them. What's really so bad anyway? Why should I even be afraid?


End file.
